Be My Valentine
by AmayaAmazing
Summary: One shot: Sakura is in for a surprise when she finds Sai hiding in her apartment on Valentines day. Will she reject him, or ultimately find love? Rated M For lemon.


My name is Sakura Haruno, and I would like to tell you the story of the day I fell in love. The day was February 14th, exactly one year ago.

I was walking down the street, heading home from the store like I do every Thursday, carrying a bag of groceries home, to feed myself for the week. Except something was different, the streets were more crowded, there seemed to be more couples lurking about, and walking past a cart of roses, I realized with a soft flutter of my heart that it was in fact Valentines day. I sighed a heavy sigh, and picked up my pace, planning to drop my stuff off at home and stop by the ramen shop for an extra large bowl, of ramen to mourn my singleness.

As, I had planned, I began to unlock the door to my apartment, and felt a strange sense of danger, as I realized that the door was already unlocked. I was almost positive that I had locked the door before I left that morning, and since it was only about an hour ago, I found myself with a kunai knife in hand as I crept through the door slowly.

"Sakura…I've been waiting for you." I heard a seductive voice murmur from behind me. I turned around quickly, only to be met by two strong arms wrapping themselves around my thin frame.

"S-S-Sai!" I gasped, pulling myself away from him, knife held behind my back, but still in reach. "W-what are you doing here?" I demanded, trying to look stern. I stiffened as he reached behind his back, and eyed him warily. To my surprise, he pulled out a single cherry blossom flower. My eyes widened as he placed it behind my ear.

"I was going to get you a rose," he admitted sheepishly, "But I thought it was too…cliché."

"Um…Thanks. I said, a blush creeping up to my face. He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch; I dropped the knife back into my pouch before sitting down.

He leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine softly.

What is he doing?! I asked myself, but instead of pulling away, like my rational mind told me to do, I began to move my lips against his, and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned back and pulled him on top of me. He licked my bottom lip, and I eagerly parted my lips, allowing his tongue to dominate mine. His left arm held him inches above me, while his right began to wander.

At first, it stroked my fast fondly, and soon began massaging my right breast, through the fabric of my shirt and slowly made it's way back up, and down again.

He parted my legs slightly with his own, and started unbuttoning my pants, his hand slowly crept down and began massaging my clit. I moaned into his mouth, one of my hands was tangled in his hair, the other wrapped around his lower back. After a few minutes, I gave into his ministrations, and had a powerful orgasm.

He kissed me one more time, and scooped me up off the couch in his arms. I gently sucked at his neck as he carried me towards my bedroom, and sat me on the edge of the bed.

His lips found mine once more, as he began to pull off my shirt and separated long enough for it to be discarded somewhere in the room. I grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head, not quite as smoothly. I pulled away to examine his gorgeous pale body, more muscular than I had imagined. He started pulling down my pants, and I kicked them off while he took his off.

He pushed me down onto the bed and started trailing kisses down my body. He looked me over, and I blushed, realizing that I was wearing an almost see through black set, and my nipples were standing on end.

His lips found mine once more, as a heavy make out session began as he fumbled to undo my bra and pull of my underwear, as I worked at his boxers, without taking a single breath. I ran my hand down the length of his erect shaft one time, to discover that he was huge, as he sucked at my neck.

He poised himself at my entrance and looked into my eyes, both of us panting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and waist, and pulled him down to my level, so I could reach his lips, which also caused him to slide into me. I moaned loudly once more, and he smiled against my lips.

"Sakura…I've loved you for such a long time…" He murmured, and before I could reply, he began thrusting into me, and loud moans were the only thing that escaped my lips, as he carried on, I wrapped my legs around his body, and met him stroke for stroke as a powerful orgasm began to rattle through my body.

I practically screamed as I clenched down on him, causing him to cum inside of me. He let out a quiet grunt, and rolled over, pulling out of me. I laid there, with my head on his chest, as he breathed heavily for a few minutes, before falling asleep.

I looked at his godly face for a couple of minutes before murmuring, "I think I love you too." And, I could've sworn a smile crossed his face.

And, I could honestly say, that was the most amazing Valentines Day, I had ever had. Sai and I ended up dating after that, and he explained to me how that was the only way he though that he could truly express his feelings. After six months of dating, he proposed to me, and exactly a year after that fated Valentines Day, we were married.

And, to this day, exactly two years later, I can honestly saw, we are happy, our sex life is great, and we are trying for a baby.


End file.
